


Hold the Line

by inRemote



Series: Edeleth Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, nae idea what to tag this, they just have a Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inRemote/pseuds/inRemote
Summary: A fleeting reprieve on the battlefield.





	Hold the Line

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "assistance"

“Edelgard, you need help.”

“I am fine, Professor.”

Byleth knew that she wasn’t. Blood trailed from gouges in her armour, nowhere life-threatening, but her movements were slow and arduous. 

Byleth had to be objective in her tactics. And she had noted two things. One, that Edelgard’s ability to shrug off physical attacks was exceptional. Even before one factored in her ornate suit of armour and oversized shield, she was already skilled at deflecting incoming blows. Two, that Edelgard’s presence on the battlefield reliably attracted enemy units that would likely be better served attacking elsewhere. Opportunists and glory-seekers dashed themselves upon the plate metal of her armoured battalion, time and time again.

And so Byleth used her love as bait. It was extremely effective. Provided she could otherwise occupy enemy mages, Edelgard’s unit was an anvil that drew her foes out of position and vulnerable to the hammer of Byleth’s ranged units.

But it took its toll on the Emperor, and Byleth couldn’t help but feel a sense of overwhelming guilt as she saw Edelgard clutching at her side as blood oozed through her fingers, breathing heavily and supporting herself on Amyr.

Another wave approached, eyes set on the bloodied remains of the Emperor’s unit. Edelgard frowned, and lifted herself off her axe, ready to fight once more. But she was at her limit.

Luckily, her time at Garreg Mach had turned Byleth into an excellent healer. “I need time,” she called to her own battalion, and Jeralt’s Mercenaries rushed to reinforce the beleaguered armoured unit. She turned her attention back to Edelgard, and closed her eyes, feeling a familiar soft warm spread into her hands as the healing energies flowed into them.

“No complaints. Let me see your wounds.” Edelgard lifted her hand begrudgingly away from the gash in her side, and Byleth replaced it with her own hand, holding the Emperor’s hip gently as the flesh reknit itself underneath. Her hands trailed around Edelgard’s armour, repeating the process a half-dozen times. It was an alarmingly intimate act, for the middle of a battlefield, but Byleth was focussed on her task. Edelgard’s breathing grew less laboured as her wounds lessened.

“Thank you, my teacher. But the next wave is upon us.”

Byleth nodded, drawing the Sword of the Creator in a smooth motion as her intent shifted from life to death. But even as she did, her expression shifted, as if she had just had a premonition. It was a phenomenon that Edelgard had seen several times before, and it usually ended with Byleth narrowly avoiding a crisis.

“Hold them just a little longer. I need to relieve the pressure on our other flank. I’ll send help.”

Edelgard met Byleth’s eyes with a fire burning in her own. “Of course. They shan’t take another step.”

Byleth nodded, satisfied, and was gone. Edelgard turned to face the tide just as it hit her front ranks.

Byleth needed to be everywhere all of the time, Edelgard knew that. Every bit of assistance rendered was spent with precious time. But when it mattered, she always seemed to find that time.

And so Edelgard would hold the line, knowing that when she needed help again, she would be sure she would find it.

**Author's Note:**

> this *should* be my last low-energy one. i couldnae just write fluff again because i'm goin baws deep inty it for the next two prompts. roll on the weekend, baby, so i can actually make a fuckin effort
> 
> i very nearly just called it "that other song by Toto that isn't Africa"
> 
> send me messages telling me it's past my bedtime at @scunnerfan


End file.
